Un autre Monde
by Vampire no Pandora
Summary: Seiya doit une nouvelle fois sauver Saori, mais dans un autre monde cette fois. Des combats et une énorme surprise à la fin ! Reviews bienvenues
1. Chapter 1

**L'AUTRE MONDE**

**Chapitre 1**

Seiya était fatigué. Depuis la mort de la Princesse Saori seulement quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait plus autant de verve. Il lui arrivait souvent de se remémorer ses jeunes années, lorsqu' il était encore simple chevalier de bronze, et que ses amis et lui menaient des combats acharnés pour sauver Athéna et le monde. C'était le bon temps. Depuis qu'il était devenu Pope, sa vie se bornait à recevoir les doléances des villageois et à lire des rapports interminables sur l'entraînement des apprentis et autres banalités du même genre. Rien à voir bien sûr avec la vie de chevalier. Ses amis l'avaient quitté pour d'autres charges aussi importantes que les siennes, et peut être plus passionnantes encore. Mais à vrai dire, qu'en savait-il ? Ils n'avaient plus guère de contact avec eux, excepté avec Shun qui s'occupait d'un centre pour jeunes en difficultés, et qui lui envoyait des rapports réguliers concernant de potentielles recrus pour la chevalerie. Encore des rapports, soit, mais au moins il avait des nouvelles de son ami.

Il enleva sa lourde robe de pope qu'il ne portait qu'en la mémoire de sa chère Saori. Chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui l'avaient portée avant lui et qui étaient morts depuis.

Comme tous les jeudis après-midi il se rendit au cimetière, situé derrière la maison d'Athéna, où reposaient Saori et les chevaliers disparus. Il avait toujours cette boule douloureuse dans la gorge quand il allait là- bas et qu'il voyait les noms écrits sur les pierres tombales, Saori Kido bien sûr, mais aussi Shion, Saga, Dohko, Mü, Aiolia, et tous les autres, qu'il avait d'abord combattus et qui étaient devenus ses amis par la suite. Malgré ses 70 ans, la douleur de leur perte était encore très vive. Un autre homme aux longs cheveux blancs était présent, agenouillé sur la tombe de Saga. Il se retourna à son approche

- Ah, c'est toi, c'est vrai que nous sommes jeudi.

- Que sommes- nous devenus, Kanon ? Deux vieillards vivant dans nos souvenirs !

- Je suppose que c'est de notre âge. Mais tu as d'autres occupations plus importantes que de fleurir les tombes. Mais pourquoi le jeudi, au fait ?

- Elle est morte un jeudi, répondit Seiya les yeux remplis de larmes, fixés sur la tombe blanche de Saori.

Kanon se releva péniblement, posa la main sur l'épaule de Seiya et s'en alla lentement, en se protégeant du soleil.

Ma visite aux disparus terminée, je repartis vers la maison du Pope, où m'attendait encore cette fichue paperasse, mais je la laissais en plan. Après tout, elle serait encore là demain. Yorgos, mon serviteur depuis de nombreuses années, m'apporta une légère collation sur la terrasse. Il savait que le soir je mangeais peu. Ce soir là, il était nerveux, et au lieu de s'en aller en me laissant manger tout en regardant le coucher du soleil, il restait là, crispé, le regard figé sur ses pieds.

- Et bien qu'y a-t-il ?

- Majesté…

Je ne me ferai jamais à ce nom qu'on me donnait désormais, mais l'attitude de Yorgos était bien curieuse, ce soir.

- Et bien parle !

Je sentais la colère et l'impatience me gagner. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort, et l'âge n'avait rien arrangé.

- Majesté…je suis désolé, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Fis-je perdant un peu patience.

- Ne le réprimandez pas ! Il n'y est pour rien.

La voix que l'on entendait provenait d'une personne entièrement recouverte d'une longue cape à large capuche et qui la dissimulait entièrement. Elle se tenait dans le cadre de la porte-fenêtre qui séparait la terrasse de mon bureau.

Ne sentant aucune agressivité de la part de l'inconnu, je pris le temps de congédier mon brave serviteur d'un geste de la main, avant de me lever et de me diriger vers l'inconnu.

A mon approche, il eut un mouvement de recul qui me surprit. Visiblement, il ne tenait pas à être reconnu. Tout ce que je pouvais déterminer pour le moment, c'est qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme.

- Très bien, commençais-je un peu agacé, puisque vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous êtes… là-dessus, il acquiesça… dites moi au moins pourquoi vous êtes là !

- Vous ne devez pas savoir qui je suis. Je suis venu vous chercher, j'ai une mission pour vous et vos amis.

- Une mission ? Savez-vous à qui vous parlez ?

- Oui, vous êtes Seiya, ancien chevalier de bronze de Pégase, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et gardien du Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je restais donc sans voix attendant qu'il veuille bien continuer.

- Encore une fois je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je suis venu vous chercher car j'ai besoin de votre aide et de celle de vos amis.

- De quels amis parlez-vous ?

- Des autres anciens chevaliers de Bronze, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki.

- Mais enfin, expliquez-vous ? J'étais de plus en plus sur mes gardes.

- Athéna a besoin de vous.

- Athéna ?

Je restais estomaqué devant autant d'audace. Si c'était une plaisanterie, elle était de mauvais goût… surtout aujourd'hui !

- Athéna est morte, juste au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. Sa nouvelle réincarnation n'aura pas lieu avant une bonne centaine d'années.

- Dans votre monde, peut-être… mais pas dans le mien.

La visite de cet inconnu m'avait bouleversé. Son histoire pouvait paraître étrange, mais, j'avais vu tellement de choses au cours de mon existence, que je n'en fus pas tellement surpris. Cependant, une chose m'intriguait, je n'avais plus 20 ans, et mes amis non plus, si tant est qu'ils se souvenaient encore de notre amitié. Si Saori avait besoin de moi, encore une fois, comment refuser ?

Je mis mes dernières affaires en ordre et fis appeler le chevalier du Bélier. Chaque génération depuis Shion avait assuré la garde du domaine sacré, en tant que Pope ou par intérim. D' ailleurs, j'avais déjà fait appel à Kiki à de nombreuses reprises pour me remplacer quand j'étais absent.

Mis à part ses cheveux roux, le chevalier d'or du Bélier, qui était agenouillé devant moi, ressemblait beaucoup à Shion, chose qui n'était pourtant pas flagrante lorsqu'il était enfant : les mêmes traits, la même allure, les mêmes cheveux en bataille…

- Kiki, mon ami, je t'ai fait appeler car je dois m'absenter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absent, aussi, je me demandais si tu accepterais, encore une fois, la charge de gardien par intérim.

- Majesté, c'est toujours un honneur pour moi !

- Pas de « Majesté » entre nous, tu veux ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. Nous nous connaissons trop bien et avons pratiquement le même âge.

Puis voyant une légère trace d'inquiétude se dessiner sur son visage, j'ajoutais :

- Je pars en voyage ! J'ai envie de savoir ce que sont devenus mes anciens compagnons.

Il parut assez surpris par ce que je venais de dire. Même son expression de surprise me rappelait Shion, c'était vraiment surprenant !

- Je ne sais même pas si Hyoga est toujours en vie, vois-tu ? Et puis, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Alors, je peux compter sur toi ?

- Vous savez bien que oui. Mais tout de même, je n'aime pas vous savoir voyager seul. Je pourrais venir avec vous.

J'éclatais de rire. Mais plus d'un rire forcé, pour faire le brave, que franc. Son inquiétude me touchait, mais ne me surprenait plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas encore foutu, seulement âgé. Et puis, je ne pars pas me battre, je vais voir mes amis. Je ne risque rien à prendre une tasse de thé.

Cette remarque le détendit et le fit sourire.

- Tu ressembles vraiment…

- Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit plusieurs fois, Mü aussi me l'avait dit, répondit il l'air assez fier.

- Et il pouvait être fier. Shion était resté une référence, lui succéder en tant que Pope n'avait pas été chose aisée.

Je partais l'esprit tranquille, laissant le domaine sacré entre de bonnes mains. Je pris la direction du Japon, là où résidaient Shun. Il était le seul à me donner des nouvelles. Je ne savais pas s'il accepterait de me suivre, vu qu'il avait définitivement abandonné la chevalerie. Au moins, j'étais sûr qu'il accepterait de me recevoir et peut être même d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je prenais néanmoins le risque de me faire passer pour un demeuré. Je voyais d'ici la réaction de mes compagnons « mais enfin, Seiya ! Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ! Tu dors bien en ce moment ? ». Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais leur présenter la chose sans les braquer et surtout en restant crédible. Ce n'était pas vraiment gagné.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette Fic est, pour moi, celle que je préfère. Déjà, je renoue un peu avec les bronzes et surtout Seiya, au lieu de toujours écrire sur mes deux ors favoris, que sont nos jumeaux gémeaux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les ors ne sont plus très loin._

_Pour vous expliquer un peu, j'ai eu l'idée de créer une dimension parallèle à la nôtre où la réalité est un peu déformée, et je prends une petite revanche sur Kurumada, mais ça, vous ne le comprendrez qu'à la toute fin, faites-moi confiance._

_Je remercie mes deux lectrices très fidèles pour leur review et encouragement._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2

Shun avait pris la décision de ne plus être le chevalier d'Andromède dès la fin de la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Il était retourné au Japon et avait ouvert, en partenariat avec la Fondation Kido, un orphelinat et un centre pour jeunes délinquants. Ce centre était devenu notre principale source de recrutement. Saori en était vraiment très fière, et Shun avait le sentiment de se rendre utile.

Ikki, le frère aîné de Shun, l'avait aidé, et s'était énormément investi. Nous lui devions beaucoup. Lui aussi, nous avait quittés prématurément.

Je m'approchais du grand domaine. Depuis près de 20 ans que je n'étais pas venu, depuis la mort de Ikki en fait, les choses avaient changé. Des arbres avaient été plantés, la maison repeinte et le toit refait apparemment. Ca ne chômait pas. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant la grille, me demandant si Shun serait vraiment content de me revoir. Accepterait-il de me suivre et de ré endosser l'armure d'Andromède ? Mon instinct me disait que non, mais je pouvais me tromper. Shun pouvait être quelqu'un de surprenant.

J'arrivais enfin devant la grande porte de bois. Sur le côté, une plaque dorée portait les inscriptions « Fondation Kido, à la mémoire de Saori Kido et de Ikki ». Shun avait dû le faire rajouter depuis. Je sonnais et fus introduit dans un grand bureau, aux couleurs chaudes, un endroit très agréable. J'eu à peine le temps d'enlever mon manteau que Shun arriva. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et portait un ensemble pantalon et veste en tweed. Il faisait un vieillard très respectable.

- Seiya ! Je suis content de te voir. Tu n'as pas changé !

- Menteur ! J'ai l'air vieux !

- Nous avons tous l'air vieux, corrigea t'il.

Nous nous assîmes dans de grands fauteuils de cuir près du feu. Il avait vraiment changé, ses cheveux avaient blanchis mais ses yeux brillaient d'un feu que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, au juste ?

- Je suis venu te voir, mon ami, tu restes tellement formel dans les rapports que tu m'envoies.

- Ce ne sont que des rapports, Seiya. Si tu me disais la vraie raison de ta visite…à part me voir, bien entendu.

- Ah, Shun ! Je ne sais pas encore comment te dire ça…

- Tu as des ennuis ?

Cette fois, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Et moi qui avais peur que notre amitié n'ait pas survécue à l'éloignement et au temps !

- Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment… Tu vas me prendre pour un vieux fou sénile, mais tant pis ! Alors écoute…

Et je me lançais dans mon récit, répété tellement de fois la veille, que j'avais l'impression de réciter un discours appris par cœur. Je lui racontais la visite de l'inconnu, et ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Tu ne sais pas qui il était ?

- Non, il n'a pas voulu que je vois son visage.

- C'est curieux… et tu as cru à cette histoire ? Qu'est il devenu ?

- C'est ça justement qui m'a fait y croire. Il a disparu ! Envolé, personne ne l'a vu venir et personne ne l'a vu partir.

- Hmm… il fixait des yeux son verre à moitié vide. Il devait me prendre pour un fou. Puis il ajouta : Seiya, tu devrais te reposer, le voyage a été long. Je t'ai fait préparer une chambre, tu es ici chez toi.

Il se leva, me regarda de son air bienveillant puis fit mine de partir.

- Dis moi une chose… je suis le premier que tu es venu voir ?

- Oui…

- Bon, je te donnerai ma réponse demain. Bonne nuit.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je me suis retourné 20 fois dans mon lit. J'ai ressassé cette histoire et me suis fait des films sur la réponse de Shun. Je me suis même demandé si je n'allais pas repartir pour le Sanctuaire comme un voleur. Puis, le matin est venu. Les premiers rayons du soleil me redonnèrent espoir. Si Shun me prenait pour un fou, je le remercierai quand même et lui dirai qu'il avait certainement raison.

Je descendis vers la cuisine boire un café pour me réveiller. On aurait dit que la cafetière n'attendait que moi, ce que je prenais pour un bon présage.

- Je vois que tu te souviens du chemin de la cuisine !

- Je me retournais surpris. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Je me faisais vieux !

- Oh, bonjour Shun. Tu fais toujours le meilleur café !

J'essayais vraiment de paraître toujours aussi en train et sûr de moi que quand j'avais 20 ans. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, et Shun n'était pas dupe.

- Ah Seiya… dit-il d'un air las en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je crois que tu as aussi mal dormi que moi, non ?

- Je crois bien, oui… avouais-je en m'affalant aussi.

- Tu penses aller voir qui, après ?

- Je ne sais pas… Shiryu peut être bien.

- Hmm…je crois que je vais t'accompagner, juste pour voir sa réaction.

- Tu crois que je devrais lui raconter cette histoire alors ? Tu ne me conseilles pas de rentrer au Sanctuaire et d'oublier tout ça ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies inventé cette histoire, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Sers- moi un café, tu veux ?

Le lendemain nous prîmes de bonne heure le chemin des Cinq Pics en Chine, là où se trouvait Shiryu, notre ancien compagnon, chevalier de bronze du Dragon, et chevalier d'or de la Balance. Depuis la mort de Dohko, son maître, il avait reçu la charge de veiller sur le sceau sacré d'Athéna. Je me demandais bien quelle apparence il aurait. Shun et moi avions l'air de deux petits vieux, avec nos cheveux blancs. Son apparence était loin d'être ma véritable préoccupation. Après Shun, je me demandais comment lui, allait réagir à mon histoire qui me semblait de plus en plus rocambolesque avec le temps. Je pensais que lui, au moins, aurait le cran de ma traiter de vieil imbécile. Quoi qu'il en fût, j'en aurais le cœur net dans les prochaines heures.

Shiryu était, comme à l'accoutumée, assis au bord de la cascade, là où s'était toujours tenu son maître. Il n'eut aucunement l'air surpris de notre arrivée. A tel point que je me demandais s'il n'avait pas reçu la visite de mon mystérieux visiteur, lui aussi.

- Seiya ! Shun ! Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est vus.

Il se releva, vraisemblablement content de nous revoir, et nous entraîna vers une petite maison coquette non loin de là. Nous prîmes place dans la pièce commune, bien contents de nous retrouver à l'abri de la pluie qui s'était subitement mise à tomber. Il était toujours aussi grand, à mon grand soulagement, seuls ses cheveux avaient blanchis.

Il ne demanda pas au premier abord ce qui nous amenait si loin de chez nous, Shun et moi. Nous passâmes la soirée devant un petit repas simple à bavarder du bon vieux temps et de nos amis présents et disparus.

- Bon, et maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu as quitté ta tanière. Dit-il subitement en se levant pour aller fumer sa longue pipe à la fenêtre.

- Tu fumes, toi maintenant ? lui demanda Shun.

- Depuis des années, et de plus en plus.

- Dis-nous un peu comment ça se passe ici, Shiryu ?

Comme Hadès avait été vaincu à Elysion, je savais que la surveillance du sceau était devenue symbolique. J'étais trop content de gagner du temps.

- C'est tranquille comme vous le devez le savoir. La surveillance est purement symbolique puisque nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait à Elysion.

- Et ton disciple ? Il progresse ? Demanda Shun.

- Oui, il a fini par se faire à la vie un peu spéciale d'apprenti chevalier. Mais c'est un bon garçon. Il va se présenter au prochain tournoi galactique.

- Ah oui ! Fis- je surpris. Alors, il va se faire de bons amis là- bas, ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil.

A mon grand soulagement, ma petite remarque avait détendu l'atmosphère, et me permit de me lancer dans mon récit de manière plus détendue, bien plus détendue que lorsque je l'avais raconté à Shun. Mais tout aux Cinq Pics respirait la tranquillité.

Shiryu m'avait écouté tout en fumant sa pipe, et sans m'interrompre une seule fois. Même quand j'eus fini, il continuait à fumer, tout en me regardant. Du moins, le pensais je, car il était aveugle. Il finit par prendre la parole :

- C'est bien étrange ! As-tu bien réfléchi depuis, tu ne sais toujours pas à qui te faisait penser la voix ?

- Non ! et ça m'énerve ! Mais dis-moi d'abord, tu penses que je débloque ?

- Non, pas du tout, fit-il l'air surpris par ma question.

- Ouf ! Fis-je soulagé, j'avais peur d'être bon pour la camisole.

- Mais, dis-moi, Seiya, reprit Shun, resté un peu en retrait depuis tout à l'heure, avait-il des expressions qui t'étaient familières ? Je veux dire sa façon de parler ?

- Oui, un peu… je me levais précipitamment, complètement abasourdi, et me mis à faire le tour de pièce.

- Seiya ! m'interpellèrent-ils.

- Vous allez croire que je suis devenu fou !

- Alors, laisse-moi deviner, me dit Shiryu, tu penses que c'était toi.

Shun et moi le regardâmes interloqués, mais pour des raisons différentes. Shun parce qu'il croyait que Shiryu avait subitement perdu la tête, et moi, je me demandais simplement comment il avait deviné.

- Je pense que c'était toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas laissé voir son visage.

- Tu crois à cette histoire, alors ? demanda Shun.

- Oui, bien sûr ! pas vous ?

- Je crois qu'on ne sait pas ce que l'on doit en penser ! s'exclama Shun.

Moi, je ne disais rien, je ne pouvais rien dire. Shiryu me croyait, ou plutôt il croyait à mon histoire, plus que je n'y croyais moi-même. Je sentis une petite larme perler au coin de mon oeil. L'âge me rendait sensible.

- Je vous propose d'aller vous reposer. Demain, nous partons voir Hyoga.

- Tu sais où il est ? demanda Shun surpris.

- Seiya ne te l'a pas dit ?

Je m'endormis comme une souche à peine couché cette nuit là, ou plutôt ce matin là, car nos discussions nous avaient entraînés jusqu'au petit matin.

De plus, je me sentais bien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes 20 ans à discuter comme ça, autour d'une simple tasse de thé, avec mes vieux amis… Je ne dormis pas longtemps, Shiryu était venu me réveiller à peine quelques heures plus tard. J'étais complètement endormi, alors que lui semblait frais comme une rose. La vie aux Cinq Pics devait mieux préserver que celle de Grand Pope au Sanctuaire. Quant à Shun, il était toujours égal à lui-même. Il avait acquis avec l'âge une sorte de maîtrise de soi assez déconcertante.

Le matin était déjà bien avancé quand nous nous mîmes en route. Shun, qui ne savait toujours pas où nous allions, finit tout de même par me poser la question.

- Alors, tu sais où est Hyoga ?

- Oui, mais nous ne sommes plus en contact depuis des années, alors je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y soit encore.

- Mais où ?

- Au royaume d'Asgard, mon cher !

- Asgard ? Je le croyais tout bonnement resté en Sibérie, ou du moins avec toi, au Sanctuaire. N'est-il pas le gardien du temple du Verseau ?

- Mais oui, il l'est toujours, mais notre ami préfère le grand froid.

- Mais enfin, dis-moi ! Que fait-il là-bas ?

- Tu savais qu'il avait fini par succomber aux beaux yeux de la princesse Flamme ? Et bien maintenant, il a pris la succession de Hilda. Hyoga est presque mon égal maintenant.

- Et ça t'ennuie on dirait ?

- Euh…non…en fait cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Je mentais, ça m'ennuyait prodigieusement, bien entendu, mais comment l'avouer ? Qui a dit que les fonctions de Pope et l'âge rendaient sage ? Certainement pas moi !

Le royaume d'Asgard… je n'y étais pas revenu depuis les terribles évènements qui nous avaient forcé mes amis et moi à nous battre contre les Guerriers Divins. Je me souviens encore du goût amer de nos victoires, quel prodigieux gâchis cela avait été. C'est en repensant à toutes ces vies perdues inutilement, que je me rendis compte que Hyoga, de part ses fonctions, commandait aux Guerriers Divins, lui, un chevalier d'Athéna !

Nous arrivâmes au château sans encombre, le contraire aurait quand même été étonnant. Quand je dis aux gardes que j'étais le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, toutes les portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie. Même si je détestais ce titre ronflant qui était le mien, force m'était donné de constater, qu'il avait bien des avantages !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ai-je bien entendu ? Le Grand Pope ?

Nous avions bien reconnu, Shun, Shiryu et moi, la voix de notre ancien compagnon Hyoga. Il avait toujours cette même chevelure blonde qu'autrefois, et ce même regard bienveillant, avec toutefois quelques rides supplémentaires.

Il parut assez surpris de nous voir, mais à son expression, la surprise était bonne. Les retrouvailles furent donc chaleureuses.

Nous terminâmes la journée dans un grand salon au coin du feu, à nous raconter encore « le bon vieux temps » et ce qu'étaient devenues nos existences depuis. Je décidais tout de même de garder pour moi cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis notre arrivée : « Maintenant que tu as l'armure divine d'Odin, que penses-tu faire de celle du Verseau ? ». C'eut été déplacé !

Nous n'abordâmes le sujet principal de notre venue qu'au petit matin, encore une fois. Nous allions encore y passer la nuit.

Hyoga écouta mon récit l'œil brillant d'excitation. Lui, ne se posait pas la question de savoir si ce que je disais était le fruit de l'imagination d'un vieux fou. Au contraire, il trouvait ça passionnant :

- C'est super tout ça ! Comment on y va ?

- Attends un peu ! dit Shun, levant la main comme pour l'arrêter. Tu ne te poses même pas la question de savoir si c'est crédible ?

- Shun a raison, avouais-je, moi-même ne suis pas très convaincu.

- Et c'est un tort, dit Shiryu qui fumait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu aurais du demander son avis à Kiki, et je suis sûr que tu ne trouverais pas ça aussi ridicule.

- Mais enfin, Shiryu, Hyoga, je vous parle d'un monde parallèle ! Et vous prenez ça comme si je vous parlais de mes crampes !

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas envie de jouer le jeu ? Tu n'as pas envie de revoir ceux qui sont morts ? Questionna Hyoga.

Je voyais bien où il voulait en venir. Il pensait à son cher maître disparu, Camus, l'ancien chevalier du Verseau. Cette réponse que venait de faire Hyoga, comme un cri du cœur, mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. Bien sûr que tout le monde ici, dans cette pièce, rêvait de revoir, au moins une fois et un court instant, ceux qui étaient partis.

- Hyoga, fis-je au bout d'un moment en essayant de ravaler mes larmes, je comprends, nous comprenons tous ce que tu ressens, mais si nous décidons de le faire, ça ne doit pas être dans un but personnel.

- Sans compter que nous ne savons pas réellement ce que nous allons trouver là bas, ajouta Shun. Vous vous sentez, à vos âges, capables de refaire une bataille du sanctuaire ? Parce que c'est ce qui nous attend, retraverser les douze maisons pour atteindre le Pope. Nous ne savons même pas si nous avons les mêmes alliés que la dernière fois. Et puis, je vous rappelle que j'ai raccroché, et très franchement, je ne me vois pas à mon âge, remettre l'armure d'Andromède…

Shun venait de marquer un point, et tout le monde replongea dans ses rêveries. Ce fut Hyoga qui nous en tira :

- La nuit porte conseil. Reposez vous aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Nous en en reparlerons ce soir. Bonne nuit !

Nous le regardâmes partir. Nous savions qu'il était déçu, mais ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos chambres respectives.

_Au prochain chapitre, je vous réserve encore une surprise, ben oui, cette fic en est pleine, je vous avais prévenus._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dans ce chapitre, je vous invite à faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Artemisia Solo ( autre fanfiqueuse dingue à lier ) m'a déjà demandé son numéro de téléphone._

**Chapitre 3**

Aussitôt couché, je sombrais dans un sommeil agité et peuplé de fantômes. Je me revoyais dans mon armure de bronze à 16 ans, je revoyais Saori, heureuse et souriante dans un grand pré fleuri, puis le chaos, tout devînt sombre et je revis Saga possédé, Abel, Poséidon, Hadès essayer de la tuer. Je revis le poignard d'or de Saga ensanglanté tomber par terre, et je la vis elle, la gorge ouverte et sa robe blanche couverte de sang.

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. Je me levais avec difficulté, essayant de chasser ces images de mon esprit. Dehors, la neige tombait toujours, et d'après la lumière, il devait être près de midi. Je pris une douche bouillante pour me détendre et décidais d'aller faire un tour jusqu'à l'autel d'Odin, derrière le château, pour me remettre les idées en ordre.

J'y trouvais Hyoga, revêtu de sa robe blanche en fourrure.

Tu as déjà prié Odin, pour délivrer Hilda autrefois ? Il me posa cette question sans même se retourner.

Oui, c'est vrai.

C'est même pour toi qu'il a fait apparaître l'armure divine. Joins-toi donc à moi…

Je ne sais pas au juste pourquoi priait Hyoga, mais moi je ne priais pas vraiment. Je n'avais jamais été très porté vers la prière, et heureusement, ma charge de Pope ne me forçait pas à le faire. Je n'avais jamais prié Athéna, au sens religieux du terme, bien sûr. Ce que je fis donc, aux côtés de Hyoga, c'était demander que cet affreux cauchemar s'efface enfin de mon esprit.

Une voix caverneuse sortie des limbes et que j'avais déjà entendu me dit alors : « Tu as vu ce qui était ». Je regardais aussitôt Hyoga, mais il était toujours en prière, n'avait-il donc rien entendu ? Je me mis à penser à ce qu'on venait de me dire.

Nous étions tous les 4 de nouveau réunis dans le salon vers la fin de l'après midi. Je ne savais si la nuit avait porté conseil à mes compagnons, mais à moi, en tout cas, elle avait apporté son lot d'inquiétudes.

Shiryu fumait toujours et ne laissait pas voir ses émotions. Les deux autres non plus, mis à part un soupçon d'inquiétude sur leur front. Etais-je donc le seul si transparent ? Ils attendaient que je parle, après tout, c'était moi qui étais venu les chercher.

La nuit ne m'a pas vraiment porté conseil, seulement son lot de souvenirs, commençais-je. Mais je sais ce que je vais faire. Athéna a encore besoin de nous. Même sans vous, j'irai.

Moi, je te suis.

Pourquoi, Hyoga ? Es-tu encore un chevalier d'Athéna ? Tu pries Odin, tu commandes aux guerriers divins et l'armure divine est tienne.

Shun, me regardait scandalisé.

Tu as raison, mais au fond de moi, je suis resté un chevalier d'Athéna, fidèle à mes principes, à Athéna et à mon ancien maître Camus. C'est pourquoi je te suis.

Et toi, Shun ?

Tu le sais, j'ai raccroché, mais je suis resté fidèle au Sanctuaire, à ma manière, certes, mais Athéna avait approuvé.

Mais là, que vas-tu faire devant un chevalier d'or qui voudra ta tête ?

Je n'ai pas dit que je partais avec vous.

Et moi ? Tu ne me demandes rien ?

Non, Shiryu, à toi, je ne demande rien.

Nous avons terminé la soirée tranquillement, sans plus nous poser de questions. Le principal avait été dit. Il nous restait une personne à convaincre de venir avec nous, puisque Shun ne pouvait nous accompagner dans « l'autre monde ».

Le lendemain nous étions tous les quatre de retour au Sanctuaire en Grèce. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point cet endroit me manquerait. Mais toute ma vie était construite autour de Saori et de cet endroit.

Bon, je vous préviens, il n'est plus l'enfant que vous avez connu.

Oui, il n'était déjà pas tellement plus jeune que nous, à l'époque, ajouta Shun.

Et vous aurez une autre surprise. Je préfère vous le dire maintenant, mais sa ressemblance avec son ancien maître me surprend encore moi-même.

Pourquoi, il ressemble à Mü, tu veux dire ? Demanda Hyoga.

Non, à Shion ! Vous vous souvenez de lui, nous avions fait sa connaissance pendant la guerre contre Hadès. Vous verrez, c'est frappant. C'est pourquoi je vous avertis. Bon, je lui ai confié les rênes pendant mon absence, il doit être dans la maison du Pope.

Et il y était effectivement, il écoutait les problèmes d'un des chefs de village, que je connaissais bien. A l'écouter, il avait tous les soucis de la Terre !

Et bien Paolo, que t'arrive-t'il cette fois ? Les récoltes sont mauvaises, ou tu as des rhumatismes ?

Ah, Majesté, je croyais que vous étiez absent ! Et bien, non, j'ai un souci, l'homme que j'avais choisi pour ma fille, refuse de l'épouser, et…

Et tu crois que mon meilleur chevalier va changer les choses ?

Tout le monde me regardait parler à ce respectable chef de village comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Kiki, surtout, qui avait prit sa tête dans ses mains et avait un air désolé.

Paolo, mon ami, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais cette fois, je ne peux rien pour toi. Tu devrais plutôt demander aux prêtresses d'Athéna de te conseiller, elles te prépareront sans doute un filtre d'amour, fis-je en le raccompagnant doucement jusqu'à la porte.

Vous êtes toujours de bon conseil ! Au revoir !

Je me retournais vers mes amis restés sans voix.

Il est juste un peu dérangé…, vous voyez ce que je dois gérer au quotidien !

Nous étions tous assis sur la terrasse privative du palais du Pope, où j'avais l'habitude de prendre tous mes repas. Kiki était détendu de me voir revenu, et semblait vraiment ravi de revoir Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga.

Je parlais à Kiki de la raison de mon départ précipité, et de la présence de mes amis ici. Il était visiblement surpris et ses grands yeux bleus me regardaient avec inquiétude. Il réfléchissait sans me quitter des yeux.

Je pars avec vous. Finit-il par dire.

C'est justement ce que je voulais te demander.

Mais, au fait, Seiya, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour te rendre là bas ? Demanda Shun.

Et bien… on m'a parlé d'une porte…

Une porte ?

Un portail, corrigea Kiki.

C'est ça, un portail ! On m'a dit de me trouver dans la maison du Bélier demain à 16h.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître idiot et avoir l'air de comprendre. Mais j'avais du mal, j'étais largué !

Très bien, finis-je par dire, 16h, ça nous laisse le temps de nous reposer, et en plus, je pourrai prendre mes dispositions.

Qui va diriger le Sanctuaire pendant ton absence, demanda Hyoga.

Et bien, Shun, puisqu'il reste ici !

Quoi ? Fit Shun, comme s'il venait de marcher sur un serpent.

Kanon sera là, ne t'inquiète pas…

Kanon ? Firent mes 3 amis. Il est toujours en vie ?

Et oui, il en est le premier surpris. Mais c'est bien, j'aime le savoir là, quelques fois…

Je me perdis un peu dans mes pensées, je me revoyais faire ma visite hebdomadaire au cimetière. La plupart du temps, il était là, à s'occuper des tombes, comme s'il attendait le jour où il serait étendu là, lui aussi, aux côtés de son frère. Un peu comme moi, qui avant cette histoire n'attendait que le moment où je pourrai retrouver ma bien aimée.

Ce fut Yorgos, mon serviteur zélé qui me tira de ma rêverie :

Majesté, Jilian demande à vous voir. Il est dans la salle du trône.

A cette heure-ci ?, Fis-je agacé, Bon, dis lui que je viens…

Je regardais Kiki. Il m'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées ?

Je vous laisse quelques instants, je vais me débarrasser de lui.

Qui est Jilian ? me demanda Shiryu

La cause de beaucoup de mes soucis !

Jilian, l'ancien disciple de Saga, tout nouvellement promu chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, était devenu mon nouveau cauchemar. Saga s'était attaché à ce gamin, pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, peut être à cause de sa ressemblance avec lui. C'était un enfant timide, peu sûr de lui que Saga avait transformé en un homme puissant et… arrogant. Ce qui m'énervait le plus était qu'il était conscient de sa beauté et de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les autres, surtout sur la gente féminine. Ce défaut, d'après Kanon, était celui de tous les jeunes chevaliers d'aujourd'hui.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle du trône avec l'intention de reporter notre entrevue à demain. Il m'attendait là, fièrement campé dans son armure, et son casque sous le bras. Le même visage que Saga, les yeux vert émeraude, une cascade de cheveux noirs et la même assurance. Il était mon cauchemar parce que j'avais peur de le voir mal tourner. Kanon veillait au grain, et se montrait dur avec lui, mais il ne serait pas éternel, et moi non plus.

Il s'agenouilla en me voyant.

Majesté.

Jilian ! Il est bien tard, que veux-tu ?

Vous parler de Kanon.

Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? Demandais-je soudain inquiet.

Non, il va bien, c'est juste que j'aimerais qu'il me lâche !

Ah ! Je vois… mais je ne me mêlerai pas de vos histoires de famille.

Majesté…

Il avait l'air furieux. Kanon avait encore dû le sermonner, mais je n'avais pas la tête à ce genre de jérémiades ce soir.

Ecoute Jilian, il est tard et je suis fatigué. Je voudrais bien aller me coucher, et tu devrais en faire autant. Alors, reviens demain matin, si tu as toujours envie de parler de ça avec moi, d'accord ?

Ses yeux émeraudes me lancèrent des éclairs, néanmoins, il obtempéra. Il me salua et quitta la salle. Je me disais qu'un jour il finirait par me désobéir, j'en étais persuadé. Irait-il même plus loin ?

Soucieux, je m'en retournais vers mes amis. Kiki était en train de leur parler de ce qui se passait au sanctuaire depuis que j'en avais la charge. Malgré sa soixantaine, je me souvenais encore de ce gamin remuant qui nous avait aidés durant les rudes batailles que nous avions menées.

Que vous voulait Jilian ? me demanda-t-il.

Rien, fis-je l'air absent. Kanon a encore dû le gronder, et il me demande de faire l'arbitre.

Un jour il finira par grandir, vous verrez.

Je le regardais, ne voyait-il pas que j'appréhendais justement ce jour où il s'émanciperait ? Personne n'était capable de prévoir ses réactions, Kanon lui-même avait du mal à le contrôler.

Je vous laisse, finis-je par dire, je vais commencer à mettre un peu d'ordre. Shun, nous parlerons demain de ce que tu devras faire pendant notre absence. Mes amis, vous connaissez les lieux, je vous abandonne. A demain !

Le lendemain matin je me levais très tôt. Je voulais mettre les choses en ordre avant de partir, je ne voulais pas laisser à Shun de mauvaises surprises, même si je savais Kanon parfaitement au fait de la gestion du domaine. Je bouclais donc certains dossiers laissés en suspens et qui n'attendaient qu'une note de ma part pour être classés, et laissais le reste pour mon retour. Tout ceci terminé, je pris la direction du cimetière persuadé d'y trouver Kanon.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il était bien là, mais au lieu d'être silencieux comme à son habitude, il maugréait sur la tombe de Saga.

Bonjour Kanon !

Il se retourna surpris, visiblement agacé.

Excuse-moi, fis-je un peu gêné, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Non, tu ne me déranges pas, dit-il un peu gêné à son tour. Je suis désolé, mais Jilian m'a beaucoup énervé.

Oh, je vois… il est venu me voir hier. Je l'ai gentiment éconduit.

Et tu as bien fait ! Ce gamin finira par avoir ma peau, s'il continue.

Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière affirmation, je ne préférais pas me lancer dans un débat qui ne me regardait pas. De plus Kanon connaissait parfaitement mes craintes et nous savions tous les deux de qui il avait été le disciple.

Veux-tu venir avec moi au palais ? J'ai des choses d'importance à te parler.

Il parut surpris de ma demande, mais me suivit sans protester.

Sur le chemin je lui expliquais brièvement ce que j'attendais de lui, que je devais m'absenter quelques temps, que je lui confiais la gestion du Sanctuaire et qu'il aurait Shun avec lui.

Shun ? Tu veux dire… Shun le chevalier Andromède ?

Ex-chevalier Andromède ! Lui-même.

C'est lui que tu es parti voir pendant quelques jours ?

Lui et les autres aussi. Mais je t'expliquerai tout au palais.

Nous arrivâmes dans mon bureau que j'eus la surprise de voir grand ouvert. Je le fermais toujours quand je m'absentais ou quand je ne voulais pas être dérangé et tout le monde le savait, c'était une sorte de code. Kanon aussi connaissait mon habitude.

Quelqu'un d'autre a les clés de ton bureau ?

Yorgos les a, oui.

Puis, passant la tête à l'intérieur je distinguais une mince fumée venant du balcon. Je compris soudain.

Yorgos a dû ouvrir à mes invités, expliquais-je à Kanon, qui venait de comprendre, lui aussi.

C'était bien ça, Shun et Hyoga prenaient le café sur la terrasse et Shiryu fumait sa pipe adossé au mur. A ma grande surprise et à celle de Kanon également, Jilian était là aussi, assit dans **mon** fauteuil à discuter gaiement avec **mes** amis. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais ce ne fut pas moi qui cria le premier.

Jilian ! Hurla Kanon hors de lui.

Jilian sursauta à la vue de celui qu'il prenait pour son oncle et comprit sans doute à l'instant sa faute d'être assis dans le mauvais fauteuil. Il se leva penaud et Kanon le prit par le bras et l'entraîna, assez brutalement, hors du bureau. Je pris la décision de les suivre pour tempérer Kanon s'il le fallait. Quand j'arrivais, Jilian, hors de lui, criait.

Fiche moi la paix, tu n'es pas mon père !

Saga non plus n'était pas ton père, intervins-je en voyant la mine déconfite de Kanon. Et je crois qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ce que tu es devenu, un sale gamin arrogant et ambitieux. Je crois que j'ai fait une belle erreur le jour où je t'ai promu chevalier d'or.

Jilian me jeta un regard haineux, mais n'osa pas répliquer, il avait encore de la considération pour mon rang, et peut être, j'osais encore le croire, pour moi. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment sans nous regarder.

Kanon avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement il était en colère.

Ne t'en fais pas, fis-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, il finira par grandir, d'ailleurs, je vais m'occuper de lui personnellement à mon retour.

Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite, Seiya…

Quoi, quelle chose ? répondis-je de mon air le plus bienveillant. Je croyais qu'il parlait sous le coup de ses émotions.

Je croyais que tu le savais… c'est tellement évident pour moi… je croyais que tu avais compris depuis longtemps.

Cette fois j'étais vraiment surpris.

Compris quoi ? Je ne vois pas…

Il est le fils de Saga…

J'en restais pantois, à le regarder bêtement avec des yeux ronds de stupeur et d'effroi. Il eut la gentillesse de me laisser me remettre seul de mes émotions.

Le fils de… finis-je tout de même par dire.

Oui… et mon neveu donc.

Mais, lui, il le sait ?

Non. Saga ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, du moins au début. Il a voulu lui dire avant de mourir, mais, il n'a pas pu. Il m'avait chargé de le mettre au courant, mais, je n'en ai jamais eu le courage.

Mais pourquoi ? Il adorait Saga. Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais lui apprendre qu'il était le fils d'un homme qu'il déteste.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, Shun arriva sans crier gare.

Ah, vous êtes là ? On commençait à s'inquiéter… qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller. Si c'est Jilian, ne vous inquiétez pas, il a été très correct et courtois.

Encore heureux ! Réussis-je à dire encore sous le coup de la surprise. Nous arrivons, pars devant.

Je suis content de te revoir Kanon. Fit-il en nous laissant seuls.

Il faudra qu'on en reparle à mon retour, dis-je. Mais, je te promets de m'occuper de lui personnellement.

Que comptes-tu faire ?

Il est chevalier d'or, je vais donc l'envoyer en mission, comme les autres. Je ne le faisais pas par respect pour toi, mais là, il faut le calmer. Ca ne peut plus durer.

Tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi ?

Kanon, tu ne sais pas où je vais… mais je vais te l'expliquer. Allez, viens avec moi, nous avons déjà assez de retard comme ça.

Je n'oubliais pas qu'à 16h je devais me trouver dans la maison du bélier, et la matinée était déjà terminée.

Je l'entrainais donc vers la terrasse où devaient nous attendre Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga.

Allons déjeuner, ça nous détendra.

**_Ils vont partir dans le prochain chapitre, les surprises sont à venir…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté. Souvenez-vous que nos amis s'apprêtaient à partir, et bien voici le départ tant attendu._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**

Shun Shiryu et Hyoga étaient heureux de revoir Kanon, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que l'inconnu qui nous attendait dans moins de 4 heures dans la maison du bélier, ne semblait pas les affecter plus que ça. Moi, je ne pouvais rien avaler. Je changeais maintes fois de position sur mon siège et ne parvenais à boire qu'une infime quantité d'eau, tellement j'avais mal au cœur. Eux, au contraire, faisaient honneur au repas. Quant à Kanon, je le devinais aussi nerveux que moi et surtout inquiet pour Jilian. Il s'efforçait de paraitre enjoué et de manger de bon appétit, alors qu'en regardant bien, il n'avalait que quelques bouchées. Je me décidais cependant à me lever de table, prétextant une dernière chose urgente avant le grand départ et avant que je ne briffe Shun et Kanon. En un bref coup d'œil, je compris que Kanon me chargeait de savoir où était passé Jilian depuis ce matin. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et pris congés sans trop éveiller les soupçons, sauf peut-être de Shiryu, qui me suivait de ses yeux morts.

Je demandais à mon secrétaire de me convoquer Jilian sur le champ, car je n'avais pas envie de lui courir après. Le plus simple était encore de le faire venir jusqu'à moi. Pendant ce temps là, je regardais les dossiers épineux, pour voir où je pourrais l'envoyer. Je m'intéressais sérieusement à un dossier en particulier quand on l'annonça. Il ne devait pas être parti très loin car il arriva assez vite, peut être même trop vite. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il n'avait pas entendu les révélations de Kanon sur sa filiation. Rien ne le laissait supposer, car je ne vis aucune émotion particulière sur son visage quand il entra, mais je le connaissais bon comédien.

- Vous m'avez fait demander ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, mais relève toi, tiens prends la chaise qui est là.

Je lui montrais la chaise derrière mon bureau. Puis, une fois que je m'assurais que Kanon, sur la terrasse, avait vu son neveu, je fis semblant de changer d'avis.

- Euh, non, pour finir, viens avec moi, allons marcher un peu, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Je pris mon dossier avec moi sous le bras et l'invitais à marcher vers le temple d'Athéna. Il m'offrit son bras, comme à son habitude chaque fois que nous marchions ensemble. Les révélations de Kanon résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Le fils de Saga… Je m'arrêtais soudain, repensant à ce qui s'était passé 20 ans plus tôt. Saga était tombé malade, et c'était la fille du médecin du dispensaire qui venait le soigner… Jilian inquiet me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Majesté, vous allez bien ?

- Euh, oui, ça va, je viens de me rappeler une chose sans importance mais qu'il va falloir que je fasse avant de partir.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, au juste ?

Je le regardais, il était aussi impatient que son père ! Je le menais près d'un banc d'où nous avions une vue imprenable sur le Sanctuaire, et lui tendit le dossier que j'avais pris avec moi. Il le prit et commença à le lire, toujours aussi impassible. Il haussa tout de même un sourcil.

- Je vois… quand voulez-vous que je parte ?

- Le plus tôt possible, mon garçon, cet après-midi si tu peux. Je t'envoie quand même à l'autre bout du monde.

- Pourquoi moi ? Vous disiez ce matin que vous regrettiez de m'avoir fait chevalier d'or et maintenant vous me servez une crise importante au Pérou ? Je ne vous suis plus…

Ce garçon, que j'adorais malgré tout, et malgré moi, comme le fils que n'avais pas eu, avait l'art et la manière de me surprendre et de m'énerver. Comment allais-je me sortir de là sans dégâts ?

- Je voulais te faire réagir, ce matin, Jilian, rien de plus. Mais il est vrai que tu es imbuvable, pardonne ma franchise, depuis quelques temps. La vie au Sanctuaire est assez morne pour quelqu'un de ton tempérament. J'avais le même problème avec ton p…

Je m'arrêtais sur le champ. Qu'avais-je dit ? Mais à ma grande surprise il ne releva pas, ce qui me permit d'enchaîner.

_ ...avec ton maître.

- Vous avez sûrement raison… je m'ennui.

- Je le sais bien. Je sais que tu feras du bon travail là-bas au Pérou. C'est surtout de l'humanitaire, mais c'est important.

Il acquiesça tout en regardant la vue, le dossier ouvert dans ses mains.

- Vous m'aviez promis de me parler de Saga, me dire comment vous l'aviez connu.

Voilà qu'il me surprenait de nouveau.

- C'est vrai, je te l'ai promis. Ecoute, fis-je en lui reprenant le dossier, fais du bon boulot au Pérou, et à ton retour, je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir.

Il se releva et me dit d'accord tout en m'offrant son bras pour redescendre vers la maison du Pope où m'attendaient mes amis, sûrement prêts à partir vu l'heure qu'il était.

Plus l'heure avançait et plus je me sentais nerveux. Je commençais réellement à me demander si je ne m'étais pas emballé trop vite. En plus, comme un fait exprès, Jilian me causait des soucis, et je m'en voulais de partir à l'aventure au lieu de rester m'occuper de lui. Les enfants sont étranges parfois, ils écoutent plus un parfait inconnu que leurs propres parents. Il avait bien semblé m'écouter tout à l'heure sur le banc, mais je me méfiais. Comment n'avait-il pas entendu ma bourde, quand j'ai failli appeler Saga, son père. Il était également possible que je me fasse des idées.

- Seiya !

La voix de Shun me tira de ma rêverie. Nous étions tous au complet dans mon bureau pour un dernier débriefing, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Kiki, Kanon et moi.

- Excusez-moi, mais il se trouve que c'est toujours au moment de partir qu'il nous arrive des imprévus, fis-je en regardant Kanon. Bien, messieurs, il va être temps d'y aller, notre ami Mu nous attend.

J'envoyais Shiryu et Hyoga chercher leurs armures et partir devant avec Kiki, pendant que je restais un petit moment avec Shun et Kanon. Je les mis brièvement au courant des en-cours, puis sur le départ, je prenais Kanon à part.

- Bon, écoute, j'ai envoyé Jilian au Pérou pour une mission humanitaire, mais d'importance tout de même. Il devrait en avoir pour quelques jours, et avec de la chance, je serai rentré avant lui.

- Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il était très fier. Un grand merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui…

Je le stoppais net, car j'allais me mettre à pleurer, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Mais il faudra qu'on en reparle à mon retour ! Je sens que cette histoire va me travailler. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas repousser à demain !

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises ! Tu ne changeras jamais… me gronda Kanon.

Je rejoignis mes amis, l'armure du Sagittaire, que je n'avais pas endossé depuis des années, sur le dos, dans la maison du bélier. L'aide de Kiki et celle de Mu, qui nous attendait de l'autre côté, me rassurait quelque peu.

4 heures moins 5 minutes… c'était terriblement angoissant d'attendre comme ça sans rien faire. L'ambiance commençait à se faire oppressante.

- Kiki, mon ami, fis-je, on ne peut pas y aller maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit, puis quand l'heure fut enfin venue, il dessina un rond et des symboles par terre à l'aide d'une craie. Il se tint à l'intérieur les bras écartés en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Soudain, les murs du temple se mirent à bouger, j'avais l'impression étrange qu'ils allaient m'absorber. Kiki nous invita à le rejoindre dans le cercle et une fois à l'intérieur, je me sentis tomber dans un vide immense. Je ne sentais plus mon corps tellement la chute était vertigineuse et je n'avais plus aucun repère. Tout à coup, je sentis un contact brutal avec le sol, le nez sur le dallage froid avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir le corps en mille morceaux. Kiki, à côté de moi semblait dans le même état. Une main secourable s'offrit à moi quand j'essayais de me relever. En levant les yeux, j'aperçus, dans un grand moment de joie, le visage souriant de Mu, le chevalier d'or du bélier, mon ami disparu depuis plusieurs années.

Il m'aida à me relever, mon corps pesait une tonne et j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir d'articulations.

- Doucement, me dit Mu, vos sensations reviendront dans quelques minutes.

Il aida les autres à se relever, Kiki qui était groggy sur le sol, Hyoga qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits assis en tailleur, Shiryu qui n'avait pas repris connaissance et… je croyais que mes sens me jouaient un tour ! J'essayais de marcher vers ce corps étendu sur le ventre, non loin de celui de Shiryu, mais la tête me tournait tellement que je finis à 4 pattes. J'avais bien vu, ces cheveux noirs et bouclés, l'armure d'or des gémeaux, c'était bien Jilian !

Sous l'effet de la colère et de la surprise mes esprits me revinrent tout d'un coup et je me chargeais de réveiller ce petit imbécile moi-même en le giflant et en jurant.

Une poigne de fer me retint par le poignet.

- Arrêtez ! Il est réveillé maintenant.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, le chevalier Aiolia du lion se tenait derrière moi.

- Aiolia ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, Majesté, fit-il gêné, Mu nous a dit que vous viendriez, alors nous sommes venus, par curiosité.

- Nous ?

Je me rendis compte soudain que je tenais toujours Jilian par les cheveux ! Je le lâchais pour l'aider à le remettre sur ses jambes, puis le giflait de nouveau.

- Seiya ! S'indigna Shiryu, arrête maintenant.

- Il m'a désobéit ! Il a osé… puis m'adressant à Jilian qui me regardait de toute sa hauteur, tu ne mérites pas le souci qu'on se fait pour toi, Kanon et moi. Tu es bien comme ton père !

Tout le monde resta interloqué par ce que je venais de dire. Quant à Mu, Aiolia et Aldébaran, ils assistaient à la scène en spectateurs.

- Mon père ?... balbutia Jilian sans me quitter des yeux. Je le savais, j'en étais sûr… Et Kanon ce vieux fou sénile…

Je le giflais de nouveau.

- Un peu de respect, s'il te plait, pour l'homme qui s'est efforcé de t'élever ! Ah, tu m'as bien joué la comédie tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ? Mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu voulais que je te parle de Saga ? Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans les prochaines heures !

- Seiya, calme-toi maintenant, me dit Hyoga. On devrait peut être expliquer certaines choses à nos… amis, ici présents.

Je me rendais subitement compte que nous n'étions plus dans « mon » Sanctuaire et que les pauvres Mu, Aldébaran et Aiolia ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot. Je me tournais donc vers eux pour leur expliquer qui nous étions et d'où nous venions.

Aiolia semblait désolé.

- Tu avais raison, Mu, et je ne t'ai pas cru. Si je ne le voyais pas…

Mu s'avança vers Kiki, son cher disciple qui n'était qu'un enfant à son époque et qu'il retrouvait âgé et chevalier. Il lui caressa la joue.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu ressembles à…

Kiki baissa la tête, ému aux larmes, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, sauf Jilian qui restait sans rien dire, en retrait.

- Mu, s'il te plait… commençais-je en faisant un effort sur moi-même pour parler, explique-nous la situation, car nous ne savons que peu de choses… Et où est mon « double » ?

- Ah, vous saviez qui il était ? Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne vous en avait rien dit.

- J'ai compris tout seul. Mais, s'il te plait, explique-nous.

- La situation ici n'est pas la même que pour vous. Si le vieux maître dit vrai, les chevaliers de bronze ont traversé les douze maisons pour sauver Athéna de la mort ?

- C'est bien cela… fis-je en sombrant dans de lointains et douloureux souvenirs.

- Attendez une minute ! Intervint Aldébaran qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure. Comment des chevaliers de bronze auraient-ils pu traverser les 12 maisons et vaincre 12 chevaliers d'or ? C'est impossible !

- Nous l'avons pourtant fait ! Intervint Hyoga. C'est ici que nous nous sommes tous éveillés au septième sens.

- Et vous êtes chevaliers d'or pourtant ? Demanda Aiolia qui cherchait à comprendre. Puis s'adressant à moi : et vous portez l'armure du Sagittaire, celle mon frère !

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour garder mon calme et pour chercher une phrase qui leur expliquerait les choses rapidement.

- Disons qu'après la bataille du Sanctuaire, nous avons déploré de lourdes pertes, parmi les chevaliers d'or… disons pour faire simple que seuls Mu, Aldébaran, toi Aiolia, Shaka et Milo étiez toujours en vie.

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! C'est impossible !

- Notre présence vous le prouve, non ? Lui répondit Shiryu qui avait gardé, je ne savais pas comment, tout son calme. Que sont devenus les 5 chevaliers de bronze défenseurs d'Athéna ?

- J'allais y venir, lui répondit Mu. Le Pope les a fait assassiner pendant le tournoi Galactique. Seul Pégase et quelques autres ont survécus. Un vrai massacre, et en plus, il a récupéré l'armure du Sagittaire.

- Et Saori ? Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de demander. Qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Saori ? Vous voulez dire, la princesse Saori Kido ?

- Oui, Athéna !

Mu et les autres se regardèrent surpris.

- C'est Athéna ? Nous ne savions pas… Le Pope avait des projets spéciaux pour elle, il voulait qu'elle soit capturée vivante.

- Mais où est-elle ? M'exclamais-je à bout de nerf.

- Le Pope la séquestre, dans la maison d'Athéna, d'après ce que j'ai pu savoir. Me répondit Mu.

- Mais qui s'est chargé d'exterminer tout le monde au tournoi ? Demanda Hyoga.

Ce fut Aiolia qui lui répondit :

- Milo du scorpion.

La surprise, cette fois-ci, fut pour nous. Même Jilian était surpris, surtout que son meilleur ami était le nouveau chevalier du scorpion, Orion, promu en même temps que lui. Il s'avança, ayant perdu un peu de sa superbe depuis tout à l'heure, et demanda à Mu :

- Savez-vous ce qu'est devenu Saga ?

Ce fut Aldébaran qui lui répondit :

- Non, mon garçon, nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis… combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il à Mu.

- Nous menons tous une vie en dehors du Sanctuaire, mon garçon. Répondit celui-ci. Mais il doit être au temple des gémeaux à cette heure.

- A moins qu'il ne soit déjà dans la maison du Pope ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

- Seiya ! S'écrièrent Hyoga et Shiryu. Ce dernier avait un air grave qui semblait me dire de faire attention à ce que je disais, surtout devant Jilian.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? me demanda Mu.

- Rien, je parlais comme ça… Vous savez qui est votre Pope ?

- Arès, mais nous n'avons jamais vu son visage.

- D'accord… je réfléchissais tout haut. Ce qui veut dire que si vous êtes là tous les 3, c'est que vous doutez de lui ?

- Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec ses…méthodes, me dit Aiolia qui commençait à se détendre et à se sentir en confiance. Nous sommes les seuls à oser le contredire en public. Sans compter le vieux maître !

Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son « vieux maître » lui manquait beaucoup, je le savais. Mu lui demanda :

- Vous êtes le chevalier Dragon, n'est-ce pas, le disciple du vieux maître ?

- En effet. Répondit-il simplement.

Puis ce fut le silence, tout le monde paraissait réfléchir, perdu dans ses propres pensés. Les miennes allaient vers Saori, que Saga retenait captive. S'il était bien le Pope. Et de ça, pour l'instant, je n'en avais aucune preuve. En pensant à cela, sans le vouloir, je regardais Jilian. Quel changement il y avait en lui ! Je voyais le chevalier que Kanon et moi désespérions de voir devenir un jour. Peut-être avait-il bien fait de me désobéir après tout. Il me regarda soudain, le même regard que son père, légèrement triste.

- Si nous y allions ? Proposais-je à l'assemblée. Nous avons du chemin à parcourir jusqu'à la maison du Pope.

Puis, marchant vers Jilian :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu rude avec toi. Mais je dois te prévenir, ce que tu risques de découvrir sur ton père, ne va pas peut-être pas te plaire.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, mais je vous avais entendu, vous et Kanon, et je devais vous suivre, coute que coute.

- Sérieusement Jilian, la mission humanitaire au Pérou était urgente…

- Ne vous en faites pas, me coupa-t-il, j'ai demandé à Orion d'y aller à ma place.

- Il va falloir que l'on ait une petite discussion avec tes amis Arès et Orion quand nous serons rentrés…

Il se contenta de sourire.

Nous rattrapâmes la procession qui se dirigeait vers le temple des Gémeaux. Je m'inquiétais, car si, ici, tout était identique que dans notre monde, Saga ne serait pas dans sa maison, et il faudrait expliquer aux autres, et surtout à Jilian, ce que cela voulait dire. D'ailleurs je lisais bien de l'inquiétude sur ses traits, au fur et mesure que nous avancions.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde. Voici un certain temps que je devais poster la suite de cette fic. Mea culpa. Dans ce chapitre Seiya se met vraiment en colère, et à juste raison… il faut bien être de son côté de temps en temps. L'intrigue prend un tour inattendu, mais vous verrez que je ne suis pas au bout des surprises ! N'oubliez pas, que cette fic est ma vengeance sur le scénario original ! Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 5**

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Nous traversions la troisième maison avec la désagréable impression de tourner en rond, ce qui se confirma quand nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau sur le perron.

J'en étais sûr ! Fulminais-je, il veut nous perdre dans son labyrinthe !

Ca veut dire qu'il sait qui nous sommes, selon toi, me demanda Shiryu.

Je ne sais pas… puis me tournant vers Mu, Le Pope sait-il que nous sommes là ?

C'est difficile à dire, il a des espions partout.

Retraversons, il se matérialisera peut-être, proposa Shiryu.

Je passe devant ! dit Jilian en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il s'élança dans la maison sans même nous attendre ou regarder si nous suivions. Se doutait-il seulement une minute que Saga n'était sûrement pas dans cette maison ?

Je ne sais pas au juste ce qui se passa cette fois quand nous traversâmes la maison des Gémeaux. Mais le plan de Jilian, si tant est qu'il en eut réellement un, fonctionna, car le chevalier nous barra le passage. Je m'apprêtais à lui foncer dessus pour traverser la maison, persuadé qu'il n'était qu'une illusion, quand Shiryu m'arrêta net et de justesse dans ma course en me retenant par le bras.

Non ! Cette fois, ce n'est pas une illusion, me dit-il.

Tu crois ? Mais alors…

Jilian lui faisait face et je compris qu'ils s'observaient tous les deux. Si c'était bien Saga sous ce casque, la surprise devait être de taille.

Il parut entendre ma pensée, car, sans geste brusque, il ôta son casque. Je m'attendais, durant les quelques secondes que lui prirent son geste, à voir apparaître le Saga possédé, et à regarder Shiryu et Hyoga, je savais qu'ils s'attendaient à la même chose. Mais, contre toute attente et à notre plus grand étonnement, il n'en était rien, Saga se tenait devant nous et ne nous montrait aucune agressivité.

Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?, nous demanda-t-il.

Puis, s'adressant à Jilian : - Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait deux armures d'or des gémeaux…

J'étais trop surpris pour pouvoir parler. Il était évident que dans ce monde, Saga n'était pas du tout possédé. Mais dans ce cas, qui contrôlait le Sanctuaire ?

Saga allait de surprise en surprise au fur et à mesure que nous lui expliquions la situation. Il eut du mal à croire que nous venions d'un univers différent, et surtout que j'étais autrefois le chevalier Pégase. Il fallait dire aussi que le jeune homme qui était son fils dans mon monde l'intriguait énormément.

Je reconnais qu'il y a une ressemblance… finit-il par admettre en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. C'est bizarre, il est venu me voir tout à l'heure en me disant que d'autres chevaliers d'or allaient venir me voir.

Mais son attention était surtout concentrée sur son double, ce qui était compréhensible. Jilian de son côté, se retenait péniblement.

Et toi, qui es-tu ? Finit-il tout de même par lui demander.

Euh… je…

Il s'appelle Jilian, dis-je en faisant moi-même les présentations. Ton digne successeur !

Quand Kanon va savoir ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

Kanon ? Nous sommes-nous écriés ébahis, Shiryu, Hyoga et moi.

Tu ne l'as pas… exilé ? Demandais-je.

Il fut très surpris par ma question, et je dois admettre que son self control m'étonnait beaucoup, car il était clair qu'il nous prenait pour des illuminés.

Non, pourquoi aurais-je dû l'exiler ?

Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Me demanda Jilian qui recouvrait à grand peine ses esprits.

Si seulement je le savais ! Saga n'était pas le seul à aller de surprise en surprise. Ce monde-ci était complètement différent du nôtre. Mais, devais-je en éprouver du soulagement, ou pas ?

J'essayais de reprendre mon contrôle, et leur proposais d'avancer pour rejoindre la maison du Cancer.

La maison du Cancer se profilait au loin dans la lumière déclinante. Tout le monde gardait le silence depuis que nous avions quitté la maison des Gémeaux. Pour ma part, je m'inquiétais vraiment. J'étais persuadé depuis le début, que l'histoire qui se déroulait ici était l'exacte réplique de celle que nous avions connue dans notre réalité, à ce détail près que la chevalerie de bronze avait été décimée. Autant le Saga possédé que nous connaissions avait essayé de nous tuer en nous envoyant tour à tour tous les degrés de la chevalerie, autant celui qui était à la tête de ce sanctuaire, n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Saga, à côté de lui, quel qu'il puisse être, était un ange. Je bouillais d'impatience de savoir qui était cet individu et de revoir ma bien aimée Saori.

Je reconnus au premier coup d'œil Death Mask, le chevalier du Cancer, qui nous attendait, les bras croisés sur le perron de sa maison. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais eu de très bons rapports avec ce chevalier. Même après l'attaque du Sanctuaire par les Spectres d'Hadès, quand Shion nous avait révélé la vérité, je n'avais pas eu de regrets le concernant. Mais il est vrai qu'il m'avait laissé un souvenir impérissable de fou sanguinaire. J'appréhendais un peu d'entrer dans cette maison. Etait-elle tapissée des visages de ses victimes ? Sentait-elle la mort à plein nez ? A ma grande surprise, et à celle de Shiryu qui avait combattu Death Mask, la réalité, ici, était encore une fois, toute autre. Ce fut Aldébaran qui l'accosta. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais il était évident qu'ils se connaissaient bien, et étaient même, bons amis. DM tourna les yeux vers moi et me toisa un bon moment. J'hésitais sur l'attitude à adopter face à ce regard inquisiteur, puis mes attitudes de grand Pope me revinrent aussitôt. Je lui rendis son regard et m'avançai vers lui, parfaitement conscient que j'étais capable de le terrasser si je le voulais.

On est plus à son aise avec une armure d'or sur le dos, n'est ce pas, Pégase ! Me lança-t-il quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

Un peu de tenue, Cancer, dis-je en essayant de ne pas le frapper, car il était évident qu'il jouait les provocateurs pour me déstabiliser, je ne suis pas le même Pégase que tu connais. En tant que Grand Pope, tu me dois le respect.

Ca va, Moustique, je sais que tu viens récupérer ta belle.

Aldébaran lui lança un mauvais regard lui intimant de se taire, mais moi, je ne pouvais plus me retenir :

PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN !

Comme je le pensais, mon attaque l'avait envoyé s'écraser contre un lointain pilier de sa maison. Il n'avait pas cherché non plus à se protéger. Je m'élançais dans les airs et volais vers lui prêt à l'achever, quand j'entendis la voix de Shiryu me retenir.

Seiya ! Non !

Je stoppais net ma seconde attaque et me posais non loin de DM qui gisait sur le sol. Quand Shiryu arriva à ma hauteur il me dit à l'oreille :

Il voulait juste te tester, mais il est de notre côté.

Tu crois que je l'ai convaincu ?

Il se contenta de secouer la tête désolé. Moi, de mon côté, je ne m'étais jamais senti en aussi bonne forme, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mes 20 ans. Peut-être le fait de me battre de nouveau ? Puis j'ajoutais aux autres chevaliers :

Si certains d'entre vous veulent essayer, comme celui-là, de me tester, c'est maintenant ou jamais !... pas de volontaires ? Tant pis, alors continuons !

Saga regarda Jilian mis surpris mi amusé :

Il est toujours comme ça ton Pégase ?

A vrai dire j'ai plutôt l'habitude de le voir assis à son bureau. Par contre, il est vrai que c'est le roi des emmerdeurs !

Qu'allez-vous faire de DM ? Me demanda Aldébaran.

Il n'aura qu'à nous rejoindre quand il sera réveillé, je n'ai pas le temps de l'attendre. Répondis-je froidement.

J'enjambais le corps de DM et me mis à courir vers la sortie pour rejoindre, le plus vite possible la maison de la Vierge. Shiryu, Hyoga, Jilian et Saga m'emboitèrent le pas, mais Aldébaran, Mu et Aiolia restèrent un peu en arrière à hésiter. Pour finir Aldébaran chargea le corps de son ami sur ses épaules massives, et ils nous rejoignirent.

Shaka, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, ou l'homme le plus proche des Dieux, était dans notre réalité un homme très réservé qui méditait la plupart du temps. Mais il était aussi un ami sincère et dévoué. Saga et lui s'entendaient et se connaissaient très bien, je ne savais pas au juste ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter quand ils se voyaient, mais ils étaient capables de passer des heures à discuter. Je me demandais donc, avec un peu d'appréhension, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, s'il en était de même dans cette réalité, ou si nous allions devoir nous battre contre un des plus puissants chevaliers de l'ordre. D'autant plus que la première fois que nous l'avions combattu, nous avions tous bien failli y rester sans le sacrifice de Phoenix.

Nous franchîmes le seuil du temple dans une atmosphère presque irréelle, et même s'il me semblait avoir retrouvé mes 20 ans, je ne me sentais pas moins nerveux. Kiki restait dans mon sillage, toujours prêt à me protéger de son « Crystal wall » quoi qu'il advienne. Une atmosphère assez pesante régnait dans ce temple, mais il est vrai que Shaka était aussi un maître en illusions. Il se dessinait un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Saga, et je devinais alors que leur amitié était aussi réelle dans cette réalité. Il remarqua que je l'observais, et d'un geste rassurant, nous invita à rester l'attendre pendant qu'il allait trouver Shaka.

Il revint vers nous presque immédiatement.

Il nous attendait. Puis se tournant vers moi, il ajouta : - et il a une surprise pour vous.

Une surprise ?

Je détestais les surprises, surtout quand elles étaient préparées par un chevalier d'or qui gardait son temple.

Nous nous avancions donc et nous vîmes d'abord le chevalier de la Vierge assis en tailleur (voilà au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas) qui nous attendait, impassible. Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce et il s'arrêta sur ce que je devinais être la « surprise » : Le chevalier Pégase, autrement dit mon double, lévitait inconscient dans un champ magnétique à l'autre coin de la pièce.

Shaka ! Me suis-je indigné, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Vous êtes le grand Pope, je suppose, me dit-il sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et sur un ton monocorde assez désagréable. Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici.

Ce qui veut dire ?

Je suis le seul maître des lieux. Même notre Pope ne vient pas me déranger. Et encore moins un subalterne…

La colère commençait à m'envahir. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, au juste ? Me tester, comme DM ? Je regardais le chevalier du Cancer, toujours inconscient, qu'Aldébaran avait déposé au pied d'un pilier. J'y étais peut être allé un peu fort avec lui tout à l'heure. Sa vue me calma un peu.

Mu prit la parole, très calmement comme à son habitude :

Shaka, j'avais envoyé le chevalier Pégase faire le tour des maisons, afin d'alerter les chevaliers d'or de l'arrivée de l'aide tant attendue pour démasquer et mettre un terme au règne d'un tyran. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le traites comme un intrus.

A moins que tu n'aies décidé de t'allier avec le Pope ? Commençais-je.

Par Athéna, les chevaliers d'or de ce monde étaient vraiment imbuvables, il leur fallait une bonne leçon ! On voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à plus fort qu'eux. Je repensais avec effroi à l'effroyable épisode d'Hadès, en me disant qu'en cas d'attaque subite de ce Sanctuaire, le monde courrait à la catastrophe…

Shaka se résigna tout de même à libérer Pégase. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes face à face tous les deux, ce fut un choc, pour lui comme pour moi. Il se voyait vieux et je me revoyais jeune. Nous étions là à nous observer mutuellement quand Mu appela :

Pégase !

Nous nous sommes retournés tous les deux en même temps, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Il serait temps pour toi de terminer la mission que je t'ai confié, tu ne crois pas ? Il te reste des maisons à traverser.

Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Shaka. Les autres sont ici, ils vous attendaient.

A cet instant Milo, Camus et Shura sortirent de l'ombre pour s'avancer dans la lumière. Je n'avais même pas senti leur cosmos en entrant. Shaka avait dû les dissimuler, je ne sais pas comment.

A la vue de Milo, mon double se braqua et je sentis qu'il était prêt à fondre sur le responsable de la tuerie du tournoi galactique. Il commençait à dessiner les points de Pégase quand Saga lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Il est vrai que le Milo que nous avions en face de nous était méconnaissable par rapport à celui que j'avais bien connu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais, mais quoi ? Que s'était-il passé ici, par tous les saints ?

Camus m'observait en coin, très méfiant. Il lançait également un regard glacial à Yoga qui portait, et cela devait l'énerver prodigieusement, son armure. Le pauvre Yoga en perdait toute sa superbe, li qui n'était venu que pour revoir son maître bien-aimé. Camus tenait son ami Milo à l'écart des autres, car il était visible que celui-ci ne se sentait pas vraiment à son aise.

Je me décidais toutefois à les secouer un peu pour avoir des explications.

Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Une petite voix, venue de plus bas parvint jusqu'à moi :

Voilà qu'il se remet à jouer les seigneurs…

Je lançais un regard mauvais dans la direction de Masque de Mort qui venait de revenir à lui. Il se releva péniblement, en se tenant au pilier.

Yoga et Shiryu pressentant à raison que j'allais encore le frapper, me retinrent, chacun de leur côté.

Vous êtes toujours aussi colérique ? Me questionna Shaka, toujours aussi imperturbable, toujours aussi énervant…

Cette fois c'était trop, je sentais que le vase n'allait pas tarder à déborder. L'étreinte de mes amis se fit plus forte.

Je vais les tuer… murmurais-je entre mes dents, puis j'hurlais,ne pouvant plus retenir ma colère : C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. Si Athéna n'était pas prisonnière là-haut, je crois que j'aurais fait demi-tour vite fait, pour les laisser pourrir dans leur merde !

Tout le monde se calma tout d'un coup. Les seuls à me regarder en face étaient DM et Camus, qui remontaient pour le coup, dans mon estime. Je les fusillais cependant du regard, attendant des explications. Elles vinrent cependant de quelqu'un d'autre, qui prit son courage à deux mains, pour nous affronter, les chevaliers d'or, mes amis, et moi.

Tout est de ma faute… commença Milo d'une petite voix.

Ca tu peux le dire ! Cria Pégase, toujours retenu par Saga.

Pégase écumait vraiment de rage, il me rappelait moi, quelques années plus tôt. Milo me faisait de la peine, aussi l'invitais-je à continuer d'un geste que je voulais rassurant.

C'est bien moi qui ai tué les chevaliers de bronze et provoqué toutes ces morts au Japon, pendant le tournoi galactique. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui murmura Camus.

Tu n'y étais pour rien, lui dit Shura à son tour.

J'essayais de comprendre quelque chose, mais visiblement il manquait des éléments.

Très bien, commençais-je, je veux bien te croire, je ne demande que ça. Mais si tu commençais depuis le début ?

Oui, intervint Aldébaran, j'aimerais bien comprendre, moi aussi !

_Et vous comprendrez dans le chapitre suivant, que j'espère poster avant fin 2099, c'est promis ! _

_Les reviews sont bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez, ou ce que vous n'aimez pas._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Milo osait à présent tous nous regarder. Je crois que nous voir, nous les bronzes, dans des armures d'or, de voir 2 chevaliers des gémeaux presque identiques, à l'exception de la couleur des cheveux, devait lui faire un choc en plus des révélations, que je devinais assez pénibles, qu'il avait à nous faire.

- Je voudrais que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas agi de ma propre volonté. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de mon cerveau et me donnait des pulsions de mort…

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire il y a bien longtemps, mais à l'époque c'était le discours d'Aiolia. Je comprenais tout, et d'un coup d'œil, je vis bien que Hyoga, Shiryu et Kiki avaient eux aussi compris.

- Vous savez de quoi il parle, n'est-ce pas ?, nous demanda Camus, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, admit Hyoga en le regardant les yeux brillants, ému qu'il était de le revoir, nous savons de quoi il parle. Puis s'adressant à Milo : - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'es pas responsable.

- Non, Milo, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ajoutais-je. As-tu été en contact avec le Pope avant le tournoi ?

- Et bien, oui, me dit Milo qui commençait lui aussi à espérer que quelqu'un le croirait enfin. Il m'avait convoqué, mais je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu as subi le Genrô maô-ken, expliqua Shiryu.

- Le quoi ? demanda Aldébaran

- C'est une attaque que seul le grand Pope utilise, commença Saga. Elle met la personne complètement à sa merci en lui paralysant le cerveau. La victime ne reprend possession d'elle-même que lorsqu'elle a tué.

- Tu as l'air au courant ! Lança soudain Aiolia, resté en arrière.

- Tu oublies que j'étais l'un des favoris quand le Pope Shion se cherchait un successeur.

- C'est aussi une arcane de notre signe, fit doucement Jilian, mais si doucement que seuls Saga et moi entendirent.

Tout se passa alors à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'étais par terre avec les autres quand je repris mes esprits. Je crois bien avoir entendu DM crier avant de perdre connaissance.

- Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je en massant mon crâne endolori.

Shaka vint vers moi, pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptais son aide, un peu surpris de le voir se proposer à aider autrui. Il me rendit un sourire comme s'il avait compris ce que je venais de penser.

- C'est Aiolia, me dit-il en me remettant debout. C'est lui qui vient de lancer son attaque.

- Aiolia ? m'écriais-je. Comment cela ? Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te prévenir, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps !, m'interpela DM

- Me prévenir de quoi ?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas assommé tout à l'heure, je t'aurais dit de te méfier du chevalier du Lion.

Effectivement, tout me revint en mémoire à cet instant. Aiolia s'était tenu à l'écart, depuis le début, et plus depuis que Death Mask avait repris connaissance. Il avait dit à Saga qu'il semblait au courant pour le Genrô maô-ken et DM s'était retourné comme s'il venait seulement de s'apercevoir qu'il était là et lui avait crié dessus, juste avant les éclairs qui nous avaient tous mis K.O.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, exactement ?

- Je lui ai dit : « qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

Il me narguait encore, mais je l'acceptais de bonne grâce cette fois.

- Ah ! Et bien il n'a pas apprécié visiblement, pour nous avoir lancé son fameux « Lightning Plasma », lui répondis-je mi amusé. Toujours aussi efficace à n'en pas douter, non ?

Quand tout le monde fut revenu de l'attaque surprise d'Aiolia, Death Mask nous fit un résumé assez complet de la situation.

- Aiolia agit pour le compte du Pope, il lui rapporte tout. Je m'en suis aperçu à mes dépens.

Puis, il dit à Mu : - Et toi, bien sûr, bon samaritain, tu le mets au courant de tout !

- Je ne pouvais pas le deviner ! Il n'y allait pas de main morte quand il critiquait notre Pope.

- Bon ! Reprenons depuis le début ! m'écriais-je pour calmer tout le monde. D'abord, Milo est victime du Genrô maô-ken, fait un massacre au tournoi galactique et emmène la princesse Saori contre sa volonté, ici, au Sanctuaire.

Milo approuva un peu gêné.

- Là-dessus, Mu décide d'agir et fait appel à nous pour démêler la situation.

- Exact, confirma Mu. Les bronzes étaient censés représenter les étoiles protectrices d'Athéna, d'après le vieux maître.

- Et comme le Pope les a fait exterminer, tu es allé les chercher ailleurs. Enchérit Shaka.

- Toujours exact.

- Bien… Je regardais DM et osais lui poser la question : - Tu sais qui est le grand Pope ?

Il prit un air amusé : - Non, Moustique, je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais si je le savais, je ne serais pas là avec vous aujourd'hui !

- Alors réfléchissons… Shion est mort il y a environ 13 ans, tu confirmes ?, dis-je en me tournant vers Mu.

- Pas vraiment, fit-il un peu gêné. Mais c'est ce que nous pensons vu la tournure des évènements, car jamais Shion n'aurait ordonné des choses aussi horribles.

- S'il était tel que je l'ai connu, alors, tu as malheureusement raison Mu. Avait-il désigné un successeur ?

- Aiolos et moi étions pressentis pour lui succéder, expliqua Saga, mais il ne s'est rien passé comme il était prévu. Aiolos a disparu sans laisser de trace, et il n'y a pas eu de suite à la succession, excepté que le Pope le fait toujours rechercher.

- Il est censé le faire rechercher ! Corrigea Death Mask. Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'il se passe réellement au palais.

Tout le monde restait pensif, échafaudant chacun des hypothèses. Cette histoire était grotesque, un chevalier d'or ne disparait pas comme ça, et un Pope comme Shion ne devient pas tyrannique du jour au lendemain.

- Dans ma réalité, commençais-je conscient du mal que j'allais probablement faire, Saga, fou de rage de ne pas avoir été choisi comme successeur, tua Shion sur l'hôtel des prédictions au Mont Etoilé.

Saga me regardait philosophe, il semblait comprendre ce que son autre lui avait dû ressentir. Jilian, lui, comprenait moins.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Mon père n'aurait jamais fait cela, il était la bonté personnifiée !

Saga haussa un sourcil en apprenant la filiation de ce garçon. Les autres me regardaient suppliant que je leur apprenne la suite, pensant que de mon récit la vérité leur apparaîtrait peut-être.

- Je suis navré Jilian, je devais te dire tout cela à ton retour du Pérou, tu te souviens ? Il est vrai que ton père, était la bonté personnifiée, comme tu dis, tout comme ton oncle Kanon encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi malheureusement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda Jilian au bord de l'explosion.

- Ton père souffrait de schizophrénie. Un dédoublement de la personnalité qui a tourné à la possession.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Aldébaran.

- Il voulait régner sur le monde et imposer sa dictature. Athéna venait de se réincarner, il a essayé de la tuer. Heureusement pour nous, il en fut empêché par Aiolos.

- Aiolos a sauvé Athéna ?, demanda Milo. Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Et bien il est mort, Saga l'a fait assassiner par Shura quand il tentait de quitter le sanctuaire avec le bébé.

- Hein ? J'ai tué Aiolos ?, demanda le principal intéressé.

- Oui, dans ma réalité. Mais tu pensais bien agir, Saga a dupé tout le monde ou presque.

- Mais Athéna …, continua-t'il.

- A survécu. Aiolos au bord de la mort confia le bébé et son armure à un homme qui faisait du tourisme, M. Kido.

Je laissais tout le monde digérer cette histoire. Shaka et Saga étaient les seuls à rester stoïques quand tous les autres essayaient de relier mon récit à leur réalité. Ils semblaient vraiment très proches. Saga prit conscience que je les observais et prit la parole.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est devenu Aiolos, comme je vous l'ai dit, il a disparu et le Pope n'a plus reparlé de succession. Athéna s'est réincarnée ici aussi, comme vous le savez, mais à la différence de vous, elle a été envoyée en pension à la fondation Kido au Japon. La fondation est le principal soutien financier du sanctuaire, M. Kido est d'ailleurs le principal décisionnaire quant à la nomination des chevaliers et bien sûr concernant Athéna et son éducation, du moins jusqu'à sa majorité.

- Et voilà le chainon manquant !, fis-je. Je ne comprenais pas comment Saori avait atterri au Japon.

- Oui mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'est devenu Aiolos, fit Kiki.

- Il a peut-être pris la place de Shion ?, hasarda Jilian, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Saga.

- Nous n'en avons pas la preuve jeune homme, dit-il, et à mon avis, le pauvre Aiolos est mort.

Les chevaliers d'or acquiescèrent. Nous aussi, c'était sûrement la sinistre vérité, même si en mon fort intérieur, je trouvais la remarque de Jilian pertinente. J'avais appris à plusieurs occasions déjà à faire confiance à l'esprit d'analyse des gémeaux.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier (enfin !) chapitre de cette fic, très légèrement décalée. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, une certaine scène, peut-être même deux, peut choquer les plus sensibles d'entre vous. Mais n'exagérons rien non plus, il y a plus violent que ça. _

**Chapitre 7**

Nous courions tous en direction de la maison des Poissons, comme si nous avions la mort aux trousses. Je savais mes amis aussi surpris que moi du dénouement de la situation. Nous nous étions attendus et préparés à une bataille du Sanctuaire telle que nous l'avions déjà connue. Au lieu de cela, nous trouvions les chevaliers d'or au bord de la mutinerie et tous prêts à nous aider, à l'exception toutefois d'Aiolia. Mais si Jilian avait vu juste - et il avait certainement vu juste - et qu'Aiolos était effectivement le Pope, alors tout s'imbriquait parfaitement.

Dans tous les cas, je n'en revenais pas de la cruauté de cet homme. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans son esprit pour en arriver à de telles extrémités ? A moins qu'il ne soit possédé lui aussi, comme l'avait été Saga, et d'un caractère moins fort que ce dernier pour résister, se soit laissé complètement envahir par la haine. Je ne voulais certes pas juger, j'étais mal placé pour cela, mais j'espérais quand même une explication.

A notre arrivée chez Aphrodite, nous le trouvâmes assez perturbé à la sortie de son temple, le regard fixé sur la maison du Pope. L'escalier qui y menait était entièrement recouvert de roses rouges, celles-là même qui avaient bien failli me coûter la vie à l'époque, sans l'intervention de Marine. Death Mask s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, car à l'évidence un combat venait d'avoir lieu dans la maison.

Il se tourna vers nous et nous regarda attentivement, surpris de voir certains chevaliers en double. Un mince filet de sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière.

- Aiolia du Lion est arrivé comme un fou tout à l'heure. J'ai voulu l'empêcher de passer, et il a voulu se battre.

- Où est-il maintenant ?, m'enquis-je.

- Oh, il doit être en train de mourir asphyxié par le parfum de mes roses démoniaques .

Son regard revint se perdre dans la contemplation du palais.

- A moins que ma rose sanguinaire n'ait eu raison de lui avant…

La froideur de sa réplique me glaça le sang. Le chevalier des poissons n'était pas vraiment connu pour son bon cœur, cette réputation était, apparemment, également vraie dans ce monde. Mais une telle froideur envers l'un de ses frères d'arme me laissait sans voix. Je me tournai vers mes amis pour voir leur réaction. Même s'ils étaient un peu déboussolés, ils semblaient tout de même déterminés à aller jusqu'au bout, surtout maintenant que nous touchions au but.

- Et bien, allons-y alors ! Aphrodite, je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de passer par l'autre chemin…

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, et répondit sans même m'accorder un regard :

- On vous suit, puisque vous connaissez le chemin !

Le palais du Grand Pope, enfin… j'aurais dû peut être m'y sentir chez moi, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur était des plus malsaines. Il était pourtant identique à celui que je connaissais bien. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers le bureau, qui était identique aussi, quoi qu'un peu mieux rangé que le mien. Je me dis que le Pope ne devait pas y passer son temps, en tout cas pas autant de temps que moi. Je revins vers le groupe. Certains étaient allés voir dans les pièces voisines, mais comme moi, n'avaient trouvé qu'une pièce vide. Je ne sentais même pas le cosmos d'Athéna, ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter très sérieusement.

- Seiya !, m'appela la grosse voix d'Aldébaran. Regarde un peu qui j'ai trouvé agenouillée devant l'autel d'Athéna !

Il tenait par le bras une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, apeurée, ou plutôt non, effrayée, les cheveux trempés, elle sanglotait et tremblait comme une feuille, la pauvre enfant. C'était Saori.

- Tu peux la lâcher, fis-je en cachant mon trouble du mieux que je le pus. C'est Athéna.

- Hein ?, tu veux dire…

- Oui, c'est Saori, la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, parvint-elle à articuler. Vous ressemblez à un chevalier de bronze…

- On vous expliquera en temps voulu, lui dis-je. Vous ne craignez rien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

J'étais soulagé de la voir sauve. J'avais su, rien qu'en la voyant, que ce n'était pas ma Saori, qu'elle était très différente. Comme si Athéna ne possédait pas son corps, qu'elle était juste une adolescente comme les autres, à ceci près qu'elle était au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

Cependant autre chose ne m'allait pas, le Pope n'était même pas là pour nous accueillir ou même nous narguer. Toutes ces choses tournaient à 100 à l'heure dans ma tête quand je m'aperçus que l'un de nous avait disparu.

- Vous savez où est passé Aphrodite ?

Tout le monde se mit à regarder autour de la pièce, comme s'il se dissimulait derrière un poteau.

- Je crois qu'il est parti du côté des thermes, me fit Mu.

- Les thermes ?, demandais-je incrédule. Il pense y trouver le Pope en train de prendre un bain, peut-être ?

Je ne remarquai pas l'expression de Saori à ces mots. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais peut-être compris tout de suite et j'aurais fait le rapprochement avec ses cheveux mouillés.

- C'est aussi le seul endroit que nous n'avons pas fouillé…, me répondit-il, en regardant vers la Déesse, et comme s'il avait, lui, fait ce rapprochement.

Je restais un peu indécis sur le coup, de moi-même c'était le dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé le trouver.

- Bon, et bien, allons voir… finis-je tout de même par dire.

Puis, me tournant vers Saori :

- Vous devriez aller vous mettre à l'abri dans le bureau du Pope. Nous reviendrons vous chercher plus tard. Allez, n'ayez pas peur…

Je sentais que d'instinct la jeune fille me faisait confiance, mais la pauvre était pétrifiée de peur.

Nous empruntâmes le long couloir qui descendait vers les sous-sols en direction des thermes, que je connaissais fort peu : mes goûts étaient restés simples et je préférais de loin les criques naturelles que nous offrait en abondance le domaine sacré.

Nous n'étions pas moins de 12 chevaliers d'or à nous engouffrer dans ce mince couloir et le bruit de nos pas faisait un vacarme épouvantable. Difficile de passer inaperçus. De la vapeur commençait à apparaître et je distinguai peu à peu la vaste salle des bains.

En entrant je remarquais bien plié sur un banc une robe bleue, que je connaissais bien, puisque je portais la même. Ce qui voulait dire, et à ma grande surprise, que le Pope se baignait bel et bien pendant que nous progressions vers lui ! Etait-ce du sang-froid, de la grande confiance en soi ou de la bêtise pure et simple, jamais je ne le saurais, car pendant que j'examinais la robe avec Kiki, Shiryu nous appela :

- Seiya ! Tu devrais venir par ici !

Je rejoignis les autres, tous attroupés au bord du bassin d'où s'échappait de la vapeur en abondance. On s'écarta pour me laisser le passage et là je le vis : un corps nu sans vie flottait sur le ventre au milieu du bassin et l'eau était teintée de rouge.

- Vous… vous savez qui c'est ?, demandai-je sous le choc.

Déjà Saga avait plongé, et arrivé à la hauteur du corps, il le retourna. Les chevaliers d'or reculèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Shiryu, Hyoga, Kiki et moi nous regardèrent. Nous ne le connaissions pas vraiment, puisque dans notre réalité il était mort depuis longtemps, mais nous devinâmes qu'il s'agissait d'Aiolos. Mais le plus troublant dans tout ceci, étaient bien les circonstances de sa mort.

- Au moins, nous n'avons pas à nous demander comment il est mort, trouva à ironiser Masque de Mort.

- Et nous savons qui l'a tué, grinça Milo.

…

- C'est bien une rose sanguinaire, nous confirma Mu qui examinait le corps, que Saga avait sorti du bassin, avec l'aide de Kiki. Et vu l'expression de son visage, il ne devait pas s'y attendre.

- La mort a été assez rapide, compléta Kiki.

- Mais tout ceci reste tout de même incompréhensible !, s'indigna Camus. Qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire ? Lui ou Aphrodite ?

- Retrouvons-le d'abord, nous lui poserons des questions ensuite !, s'emporta Milo qui commençait à ressembler davantage à celui que je connaissais bien.

Nous fîmes donc demi-tour et laissâmes le corps d'Aiolos, recouvert d'une cape, dans les thermes pour retourner vers le palais. Je réfléchis tout haut :

- Mais si Aphrodite est retourné au Palais, nous l'aurions forcément croisé…

Pas forcément, me glissa Shaka qui marchait derrière moi, il y a une autre sortie, de l'autre côté des thermes.

- Et bien, tu les connais mieux que moi…

- J'y allais souvent avant.

Je crus vaguement discerner un sourire sur les lèvres minces de Saga, mais j'étais trop préoccupé pour y prêter vraiment attention ce soir-là.

Pour une surprise, elle était de taille. Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des poissons, était tranquillement assis, les jambes croisées, sur le trône. Il nous attendait, un sourire en coin et une rose blanche fichée entre les dents.

Personnellement, je n'avais rien contre lui, tout ce que je voulais c'était savoir ce qui s'était passé et surtout, remettre la réincarnation d'Athéna sur son trône, et m'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible.

Nous étions tous là, devant lui, certains les poings serrés et attendant la confrontation avec une certaine envie, d'autres, ceux de ma dimension, attendaient qu'il se décide à parler. L'attente ne fut pas bien longue.

- Je ne pensais pas que Mu irait jusqu'au bout quand il avait proposé d'aller chercher les bronzes dans une autre dimension, commença-t'il dans un calme absolu. Et votre détermination m'a poussé à agir en conséquence.

- En tuant Aiolos ?, m'enquis-je. Pourquoi ?

- Il devenait gênant… Il commençait à avoir des idées. Mais ne me dites pas que ce grand benêt vous manque !

- La question n'est pas là, fit Saga en s'avançant l'air menaçant, Shion avait confiance en lui, assez confiance pour lui confier les rênes du Sanctuaire.

Aphrodite se contenta d'éclater de rire. Son flegme était assez impressionnant, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

- Tu peux parler, Saga ! Tu veux me faire croire, à moi, que le choix du vieux te convenait ? Monsieur Bonne Parole, faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais ! Tu es peut-être encore plus fourbe que moi. Je sais que tu convoitais sa place !

Les yeux de Saga lançaient des éclairs, je crus pendant un moment qu'il allait le tuer sans ménagement. Mais Shaka posa une main sur son épaule et il sembla reprendre son calme. Je trouvais cela pour le moins inattendu, mais le moment n'en était pas aux questions sur les relations Saga/Shaka.

Shiryu qui ne perdait pas un mot de ce qui se passait lui demanda l'histoire depuis le début. Je dois dire que je l'en remerciais silencieusement et priais aussi, que Milo et les autres, surtout Pégase, le laissent finir avant de le tuer, car il était clair, connaissant les chevaliers et leur code de l'honneur, qu'Aphrodite vivait là ses derniers instants.

**EPILOGUE**

Nous étions bien sagement assis Shiryu, Hyoga, Kiki, Jilian et moi sur la terrasse attenante à mon bureau, à raconter à Kanon et Shun notre épouvantable et surtout éprouvante journée de la veille. C'était le soir, le soleil se couchait sur la mer, et nous profitions du calme et de la fraîcheur. Nous avions dormi toute la journée, et je ressentais des courbatures pour avoir porté une armure toute la journée.

- Et alors ?, me pressa Shun, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Que vous a dit Aphrodite ?

- Nous l'avons retrouvé sagement assis sur le trône de la grande salle. Il nous attendait, très sûr de lui. Il n'a même pas daigné se lever quand nous sommes arrivés…

- … Nous lui faisions face, 12 contre un, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Peut être était-il prêt à mourir ? Il nous raconta comment il avait manipulé Aiolos et Aiolia toutes ces années.

- Mais qui avait tué Shion ?, demanda Kanon

- Aiolos, lui répondit Kiki, c'était lui le Pope, avant qu'Aphrodite ne commence à mettre son nez dans les affaires du Sanctuaire. Quand il a vu qu'Aiolos était un faible, il n'avait qu'à le manipuler comme un pantin.

- Mais il manque quelqu'un dans cette histoire !, s'exclama Shun. Et la princesse ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé !

Kiki, Hyoga et Shiryu me regardèrent. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'en parler, aussi, je me suis contenté de baisser les yeux. Ce fut Shiryu, avec son flegme imperturbable et sa pipe dans la bouche qui raconta ce passage.

- Elle était de mèche avec Aiolos, et sa maîtresse apparemment. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée du massacre au tournoi galactique pour se faire enlever et ainsi s'enfuir de la fondation Kido. Mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Aphrodite. Elle ne l'a pas pleuré quand Milo, Saga et Pégase se sont occupés de lui.

- Ils l'ont tué ?

- Massacré serait plus juste, répondit Hyoga. Et Camus s'est même chargé de lui faire un cercueil de glace qu'ils ont placé en trophée dans la grande salle pour l'exemple.

- C'est tout de même un peu macabre… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire… repris-je. Athéna n'avait plus rien à craindre et elle avait tout à apprendre de la charge du Sanctuaire.

- Vous avez nommé un Pope ? Demanda Kanon

- Oui, à l'unanimité le choix s'est porté sur Saga. Comme Shion l'avait choisi, avec Aiolos, pour lui succéder, cela semblait aller de soi.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?, demanda Kanon.

- Saga et Saori sont partis au Japon renouer avec la fondation, présenter de très plates excuses au vieux Kido, histoire de pas perdre leur précieux sponsor après la crise d'adolescence de la jeune Saori.

- Crise d'adolescence !, s'indigna Shun. Elle a provoqué un massacre et tu appelles ça une crise d'adolescence ?

- Les mots me manquent, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

La soirée se termina tard. Mon esprit était encore resté là bas, j'avais beaucoup de mal à revenir à mon époque, même si j'étais bien content d'être enfin rentré chez moi. Le lendemain, une longue journée m'attendait encore, mes amis allaient rentrer chez eux, et j'avais promis de m'occuper de Jilian. Il voulait tout savoir de son père, ce qui était compréhensible. Son ami Orion, le jeune chevalier du scorpion qu'il avait envoyé à sa place au Pérou pour pouvoir nous suivre, devrait rentrer bientôt, et je devrais aussi m'occuper de cela. Je me promis cependant d'envoyer Jilian en mission, il était grand temps qu'il y aille.

Je pensais également à Saori. Sans aucun repère, elle avait dû se laisser séduire par Aiolos et la vie facile qu'elle imaginait avoir au sanctuaire. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais espéré au juste en allant là-bas.

**Epilogue**

Le Sanctuaire, deux jours après les évènements qui avaient vu la fin d'Aphrodite, toujours dans son cercueil de glace dans la grande salle du trône. Depuis son retour du Japon, Athéna travaillait d'arrache-pied pour se faire pardonner ses bévues d'adolescente. Les récents évènements l'avaient transformée, et elle restait en liaison constante avec le Japon. Mais chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le corps de son cher Aiolos transpercé par la rose alors qu'ils se baignaient tous les deux dans les thermes.

Saga était un bon professeur et un très bon conseiller. Elle devait quand même admettre qu'il faisait un bien meilleur Pope qu'Aiolos. Mais cet après midi, il n'était pas là, il lui avait dit qu'il devait voir quelqu'un.

On avait renouvelé l'eau des thermes depuis la découverte macabre de l'autre jour. Personne n'osait plus y mettre les pieds cependant, enfin, pas tout à fait personne. Cette après midi là, deux jeunes hommes se prélassaient dans l'eau chaude. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout par terre, comme abandonnés là, à la hâte, et la salle résonnait de rires joyeux.

Saga avait laissé ses cheveux s'étaler sur le rebord du bassin qui lui servait d'appui-tête. Un sourire de bien-être se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Shaka était assis à côté de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Tu crois que le vieux Seiya avait compris ?, demanda Shaka

- Hum, je ne sais pas… il n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche, en tous cas. Mais ne pense plus à ça, ils sont partis…

- Et tu es Pope !

Saga le regarda un peu surpris.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est un cadeau de se coltiner cette cruche de Saori toute la journée ?

- Elle est pourtant bien jolie…

- Pff…

Shaka se lova contre la poitrine de Saga. Il semblait bien loin le temps où Aphrodite dirigeait le Sanctuaire d'une main de fer !

_Voilà, c'est fini… J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic. Moi, elle fait partie de mes préférées. Comme je le disais, c'est ma revanche sur le scénario original. Ben oui pourquoi toujours Saga le méchant, hein ?_

_Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais la vie, vous savez ce que c'est. J'ai 2 fics encore sur le feu, comme on dit, une longue, encore complètement décalée et hyper drôle, même moi je me marre c'est dire, et une autre plus courte, qui est plutôt dans l'humour._

_Ce n'est donc qu'un au revoir._

_A bientôt dans vos reviews._

_Pandora_

PS : Merci à Artémisia d'avoir corrigé les fautes!


End file.
